


[Used To] Call this Dirt Road Home

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, meet the parents, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: you meet maggie's mother on a one lane highway in nebraska.





	

you meet maggie's mother on a one lane highway in nebraska. you're about ten feet from the transition to a gravel road so, yeah, you're in the middle of nowhere. but, apparently, this is maggie's middle of nowhere because she pulled out a nokia phone that's at least a decade old and had called for help. 

although the call had gone a lot like 

'yeah, we got a flat. could you-' cue a distinct mumble, pause, glance at you, holding the phone away from her mouth 'do you know how to change a tire?' 

you, shaking your head. 

maggie, sighing, nodding, 

back to the phone 

'no, alex doesn't know either.' 

so this is how you meet maggie's mother. she rumbles down the gravel road with music loud and dusting rising in her wake. she, a smaller woman than maggie, but arms lean with muscle, baseball cap pulled low across her face, the resemblance to maggie is startling. she's got an elbow resting outside the truck as she pulls up next to you 

"and you call yourself lesbians. how come one of you can't change a tire, i thought you were supposed to be good at that?" 

maggie practically yelping "ma-" with an exasperated tone is enough to leave you smiling and her mother laughing. 

"i know, i know. it's just a stereotype, but honestly maggie, how many times has your father shown you how to do this?" maggie's mother turns to you with an appraising look "and you, you don't know how to change one either?" 

"no ma'am." you reply and watch as maggie's mother looks back to maggie

"you've got her calling me ma'am?" 

"no, i-" maggie starts, stops, lets her mother keep going. 

she looks back to you "you can call me penelope." she says, looking back to maggie and speaking again "dinner's cooking and your dad will be in from the fields in an hour, so there's just enough time for you girls to learn a thing or to." 

"ma please," maggie says. 

she's leveled with a stern look "you may think you're all that because you've got a shiny badge and a gun, but no daughter of mine is going to drive anywhere without knowing how to change a flat tire, now grab your jack." 

and there's really no arguing with her. 

she clambers out of the worn, dust covered pick up and you feel the need to shake her hand, to properly introduce yourself "i'm alex," you say, meeting the woman's grip of steel with one of your own. 

"welcome to nebraska." penelope says, turning to maggie who's rooting around in the trunk "i like this one," she says "she's got a good handshake." 

maggie stands up, jack in one hand, red faced and sweating a little - not entirely just from the heat - "ma you know alex is right there." 

"and i'm telling you," penelope says "i like her. she's got a good grip. now bring that jack over here and find your tire iron."


End file.
